


A Stab to the Heart but a Breath of Fresh Air

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Oops, Reunion, Sorry Not Sorry, The timing is a little off from beginning to end, They meet after 500 years, kinda OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Inuyasha meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stab to the Heart but a Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work while I was bored. Don't judge me. Not edited. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. :'(

Inu...Yasha?"  

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There he was 500 years into the future, standing in front of her. He looked exactly the same only instead of his fire rat kimono, he was wearing modern clothing. Other than his clothes everything was the same. Long silver hair flowed down his back, thick dark brows framing beautiful amber eyes. Amber eyes that stared back at her, wide in surprise. Mouth opened in shock, reveling his fangs.   Kagome could still remember what his mouth felt like pressed against hers. It has only been 5 years since she was thrown back into her world. Five years since she has seen Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. She has visited the well every day since, praying it would be opened and she could finally go back to where she knew in her heart she belonged.

Eventually she started to lose hope that she would ever be able to go back. So she threw herself into her studies, making up for all the time that she had missed while in the Feudal Era. Impressing her teachers with how fast she upped her grades. Her friends glad to see her back, but sad she wouldn't talk about what had her so upset.

When she didn't have even her studies to distract her, her mind would always wonder back to what seemed like a different life time ago. Wondering what could have been. She had graduated top of her class and was now living in a small studio apartment in the city while going to university, studying to be a history teacher.

Seeing him now was like a stab to the heart and a breath of fresh air all at once.    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

"Kagome?!" He was surprised to see her there at this small café on the corner of a busy sidewalk. He had been catching small traces of her peach and honeysuckle scent for days now, but it was always so intermingled with others people passing by that he could never follow it.

  But now her she was, in front of him in a white summer dress and sandals.  She had definitely grown into herself. Her figure had filled out with maturity, a healthy diet and exercise. She looked even more beautiful than she was the last time he had seen her. Five hundred years he had waited to see her again.  

After 20 years he finally gave up hope that she would climb back up the well. He decided he would wait for her time to come to him. So wait he did. He also watched. Watched friends that became family live their lives. Watch Miroku and Sango get married, and have many,....many children. Watched Sesshomaru soften up as Rin showed him that humans were more than just weak sub beings.  Watched him close himself off to the world when he couldn't save her from the hands of time. Two hundred years later, he found a human mate that loved him completely. They now travelled the world together, his mating bite prolonging her life.

Something he couldn’t do for Rin, no matter how much he loved her, she wasn’t the one he was supposed to spend eternity with. Inuyasha likes to think that Rin was the one who was supposed to show Sesshomaru how to love and be loved in return.  

It nearly killed him to see Miroku and Sango become withered with age. It hurt him to see the people that he counted as family slowly dying, until they both slipped away in their sleep. Their sons and daughters carrying on their family legacy of demon slaying not only in Japan but as technology advanced, it took them to far different lands, that Inuyasha couldn’t keep track of them any longer.  

Inuyasha watched as little Shippo grieved for his adopted mother, fell into a deep darkness when he couldn’t accept that she wasn’t coming back. He grew distant towards the others, often going off by himself to the well and staring into it. Like the sheer force of his will would make Kagome appear. Eventually, he decided to live his life the way he knew she would have wanted him too. He trained with Inuyasha and Miroku on fighting technics. After 5 years, he left them, not to be seen again for 300 years. When he finally returned it was with another fox demon and two small kits.

Inuyasha was happy that the small kit he used to know had grown into the great demon he was supposed to be. But it was like a stab to the heart to see that everyone had moved on from what their life used to be.  

After 400 years, Inuyasha and Shippo were the only ones left of their pack. But still he was resilient to wait for Kagome’s time to come. Now finally. After so long, after all the changes of time. She was here, standing in front of him. Looking even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Tears kissed her eyes as she stared at him. It had only been five years for her and it felt like five hundred to her. She could only imagine what it could felt like for him. Questions ran through her mind. Was he still the same Inuyasha she knew and loved? Had he found someone else? Someone that eased the pain, which she had left behind? Did he feel like half of himself was missing too? How had he faired living for five hundred years? What happened to Sango and Miroku? Or her sweet Shippo, the little fox kit she had adopted as her own? Was he still alive?   Before she knew it, she had begun hyperventilating. Black dots began to dance in her vision and she felt her knees give out. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up bridal style. She felt herself being carried before she finally blacked out.

  When Kagome came too she was laying in the most comfortable bed she had ever been on.  She groaned at the headache pulsing at her temples, and closed her eyes and rolled over into the center of the bed only to bump into something hot and hard.

  Eyes flying open and jumping backward as far as she could in a horizontal position, a clawed hand gripped her upper arm as a means to steady her. “Calm down, it’s just me.” The silver haired hanyou spoke softly.  

“Where am I?” Kagome asked. She looked around the room. The walls were bright red, the same shade as his hoari that he used to wear in the Feudal Era. Soft black out curtains cover a large floor to ceiling window. The spaces between giving a glimpse of the lights of Tokyo below. A beautifully hand carven wardrobe stood tall in the corner. Opposite that was a stand holding a large TV. To the right of the TV stand was a doorway that looked like it led into a large bathroom. The entire bedroom was probably her entire apartment and then some.  

Finally, her eyes rested on the silver haired hanyou laying beside her. InuYasha eyes were closed and he was on his side facing her. His breathing was slow and even, like he had fallen back asleep as she took her time examining the room.  She realized his hand was still on her arm, reaching up and holding it with her much smaller ones.             

      They looks liked the same but different. They still had callouses but not like they had before. Before they were from wielding the Tessaiga for so long, now they just look like the hands of a hardworking man. She wondered how long it had been since he had to unsheathe the deadly sword. She hadn’t sensed any youkai since the well closed for good.             

      Suddenly, the hand she was holding closed around hers, making her gasp in surprise. Her eyes flicked to InuYasha’s face; to find amber eyes gazing back at her. Kagome’s eyes filled with tears the longer she looked into his ancient eyes. Silently, he wrapped his arms around her pulled her into his chest. Soon enough she was sobbing against him, holding his black cotton shirt in a death grip. Afraid that if she let go for even a second, he would disappear from her life again. She didn’t think her heart could handle it again. She squeezed as close to him as she could, until she was basically laying on top of him.    

                   InuYasha held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Her legs had fallen over his, so she was straddling his waist. He relished the feeling of having her body on his again. He had missed the sweet burn of her touch. He lifted her chin with a clawed finger and kissed Kagome's lips. It felt like his entire body had been electrified. He heard her left out a soft moan as he traced her cupids bow with his tongue. His hands moved to her bare thighs and graze softly up until they disappeared under the skirt of her dress.     

                Kagome's hands moved down his chest, feeling the hard muscles twitch under her touch. She let out a gasp as he pulled her hips down to meet his, opening up her mouth for his exploration.  

They both pulled back, opened their eyes, and smiled at each other before diving back in for more.   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~

~ Afterward, Inuyasha told her all that became of their pack. She cried for Sango and Miroku but was happy they lived a full life. She had nearly leapt out of the bed for her phone to call the number Shippou had left with Inuyasha. He had calmly pulled her back down into the nest they had made, he reminder her that it was in fact 3 am.

  "But it was only a little after 2 when I saw you! Did I really sleep more for 12 hours?" Kagome exclaimed.  

" Yeah. In the years I played the scenario of us meeting again in my head, I never thought you would have fainted.  I didn't know where you lived, so I just brought you back here." Inuyasha smirked at her at the thought of having her in his home.  

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her snug against his side and leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

  "You seem different." Kagome examined him closely. This wasn't the same brash, somewhat immature hanyou she had known before. He looked the same but yet had this air about him now.  

"500 years will do that to you. I've seen so much, lived through so much. I had to grow up sometime right?" He looked down at her with eyes of being that had seen the best and the worst of humanity. Her heart hurt for him. _' Just how long had he been alone?’_

He had lived through both World Wars, the bombings, but the overall change of the world. He watched as powerful youkai fell from power and human rise up. He watch as they forgot their history and his kind become nothing more than legends. It had been years since he felt the aura of a demon or hanyou besides Shippou and Sesshomaru. He knew they often used a glamour to hide their true selves from the humans. Waiting until the right moment to take back what was theirs. Many youkai that were smart owned all of the biggest corporations in the world, such as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.         

        Inuyasha looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes once again, he snorted to himself. ‘ _After all these years, she still cried at everythin_


End file.
